Neverland
Never Land (also spelled Neverland in other media) is the main location in the Walt Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan and its spin-offs. It is a magical world that exists within a star which Peter Pan refers to as "the second star to the right, and straight on till morning!" Although reputed to prevent people from "growing up" from kids to adulthood, it is implied with Captain Hook's pirate crew and the Red Indians that adults are present in this location. Places of Interest * Hangman's Tree: A large, but dead tree located in Never Land, it serves as the entrance to the home of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. The tree has multiple trap doors and secret entrances for Peter Pan and the boys to enter and exit through. * Mermaid Lagoon: As the name suggests, this area is home to a large group of mermaids. Peter Pan apparently travels here often, as they are noted fans of his. * Skull Rock: Located along the sea, this area is marked by a large rock formation in the shape of a skull. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee bring Tiger Lily here while interrogating her. * Indian Camp: This is where Tiger Lily and her tribe are located. There are multiple tepee's here, which serve as homes for the tribe. * A large bay is the anchoring spot for Captain Hook's ship. One end is open towards the sea. * Crocodile Creek: The home of the crocodile who ate Captain Hook's left hand. It is also said to be the location of a hidden treasure. The mention of Crocodile Creek makes Hook very nervous. * Blind Man's Bluff: Mentioned only when Tinker Bell is giving directions to Peter Pan's hideout. * Pixie Hollow: First Mentioned in the Disney Fairies series. It is home to all the pixies of Never Land. All new pixies are born and learn their unique talent here. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Terra is the second Keyblade wielder to arrive here, shortly after Ventus's arrival. He runs into Captain Hook and Smee where the three are attacked by Unversed. They run away while Terra gets rids of all the Unversed. He then runs into a cave and sees Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys getting a treasure chest. Captain Hook tells Terra to get it back for him and he ends up fighting Peter Pan for it. However they eventually stop only to find out the whole thing was a misunderstanding created by Hook. Terra about to leave Neverland, soon hears the Lost Boys yelling about monsters in the '''Skull Cave'. He returns to the cave to find a swarm of Unversed attacking the two boys. Terra then destroys the swarm, saving the Lost Boys and departs shortly after. Ventus is the first Keyblade wielder to arrive. He wakes up before almost being kicked by Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys ask him to accompany them to see the fallen star that Tinkerbell found. Mickey is shown in Neverland with Vanitas at the Indian Camp. Along the way Ven sees Mickey's Star Shard but Hook takes it and kidnaps Tinker Bell. Ventus eventually finds Captain Hook and fights him ending with the Crocodile chasing him away. Peter and the Lost Boys return with their treasure chest, only to find that there is no more treasure because the Lost Boys lost it all. Then Peter Pan tells them that it wasn't important and that everyone should put items that are special to them in the chest. Ventus then puts his cherished Wooden Keyblade in the chest. He soon departs shortly afterwards. Aqua is the last one to arrive. She meets Peter Pan, the lost boys and Tinker Bell. They tell her that because she found their treasure map she has be the leader and go on their treasure hunt with them. They soon find out that Captain Hook stole their treasure once again, realizing that it was all junk in the chest he abandons it and scare away by the Crocodile in the gully. Aqua finds the Wooden Keyblade and Peter tells her Ven left it behind. She then senses another presence nearby and runs to the Indian Camp only to be confronted by Vanitas who is holding Ventus's Wooden Keyblade. He then tells her that Ventus no longer needs it, and callously snaps it in two, much to Aqua's outrage. He then proceeds to tell her that since Ventus has gotten stronger, he no longer needs her as his so-called "Plan B". Aqua then battles and defeats him in a fight, but passes out soon afterwards. She is then awakened by Peter where she talks a bit abut Ven and Terra. She departs soon after. In the ending credits it is shown that Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys have got their treasure back and Peter discovers that Hook and Smee are watching them, he flies over and steals Captain Hook's hat. ''Kingdom Hearts In the first game of the series, Neverland is seen after the completion of Monstro by way of a cutscene. After the events inside of the whale's insides, Riku returns Kairi's lifeless body to Captain Hook's ship. Maleficent meets him there, and gives him the ability to control the Heartless. Neverland doesn't appear again until Sora and company are captured by Captain Hook. After meeting Peter Pan, they scurry through the ship, eventually fighting off Anti-Sora. Riku escapes with Kairi, leaving Hook to fight Sora. Peter Pan leaves after retrieving his friend, Wendy, but returns right before the fight against Captain Hook. Captain Hook is thrown overboard by Sora and Peter Pan, where he is chased to the horizon by the Crocodile. Peter Pan, with the help of his pixie friend Tinker Bell, takes Sora to the Clock Tower, where Wendy is waiting. Sora repairs one of the clock faces, which reveals the Neverland Keyhole. Sora seals it with his Keyblade, and bids farewell to Peter Pan, but not before Peter gives him Tinker Bell, thus turns her into his Summon. After the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion is opened, a powerful Heartless (Phantom) is released and finds its way to the Clock Tower. Sora is then given the opportunity to choose to go to the Clock Tower to fight the Heartless. After a long and difficult battle, Phantom is finally defeated and Neverland is safe again. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A memory version of Captain Hook's ship is created inside Castle Oblivion. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Roxas is ordered to venture into the world of Neverland for the first time on Day 174. It is the 8th world he is sent into, and he travels there by himself in order to take down a Wavecrest. Once there, he encounters Captain Hook and his loyal first mate Smee who are busily digging for buried treasure following the instructions found on a pile of maps they found lying around. The current treasure, similar to a dozen or so they had dug up prior to Roxas's arrival, is nothing but a worthless piece of junk buried in the ground. Hook is frustrated they are wasting time going for the false treasures while someone else gets away with the real one, and no sooner does Hook finish that thought do Heartless appear, drawn to the Darkness created from Hook's greed and selfishness. The Captain and Smee make their escape, leaving Roxas to eliminate the Heartless without being noticed. Roxas then turns to inspect the "treasure", and is rather confused at the Heartless' appearance next to it. He suspects Hook had to do with it, as he seemed "off", and so he approaches their ship. Tinker Bell then flies along, and Roxas experiences another vision of the boy in red who had apparently met Tinker Bell before. She urges him to follow her to the ship, and as Roxas lacks the ability to fly, she grants it to him. Roxas believes Tinker Bell he can fly and a vision of the boy in red comes to him, showing him how to do so. The sensation is curiously enough familiar to Roxas, like it wasn't the first time he flew. To top it all, it seemed Tinker Bell believed in him, as though she knew he'd be able to fly with her help. Despite this, however, Roxas decides to follow his orders – which are to eliminate Heartless and do not include following Tinker Bell to Hook's ship. He completes the mission thanks to being able to fly, and is anxious to share with Axel and Xion the news of the event. On the next mission to Neverland he is accompanied on his mission by Axel on Day 195. Axel recognizes the world as the one Roxas flew in, yet Roxas at first is unable to fly. He realizes he needs Tinker Bell's help, but while they are grounded, Axel and Roxas notice Hook and Smee nearby, digging up more Heartless. They retreat to the ship and decide to fire the cannons. Roxas fills Axel in on Hook and Smee's story, and they decide to check the spots already dug at in the hopes of finding their targets – being Artful Flyers. They find Tinker Bell at the site, who is enraged at Roxas for bailing out on her before. She decides eventually to help the two fly in the hopes they would help her this time. In an attempt to follow Roxas's example, Axel tries to fly, but fails. Roxas encourages him, and believing in his friend's words, Axel is able to fly, much to his own surprise and excitement. Being the level-headed and trust-worthy one, however, he stops Roxas from following Tinker Bell once again, and the two go about completing their mission while dodging cannonballs shot from Hook's ship. Once the mission is over, Axel and Roxas RTC, right in time to miss Pete's entrance to the scene. It seems the maps Captain Hook found were placed by Pete in order to fuel the Captain's greed, and by doing so, Pete could rally an army of powerful Heartless drawn to that greed. However, no Heartless are found, as Roxas and Axel took care of them. Several uneventful visits later, Day 300 presents Roxas with a difficulty to complete his mission, as not only is he unable to fly – Tinker Bell is captured by Captain Hook and Smee. In a display of loyalty to the fairy that helped him before, Roxas decides against going along with the mission until Tinker Bell is safe, and he infiltrates the pirates' ship. It seems Hook has been tearing apart every map that proved to be useless before heading on to the location shown on the next map. He believes that amongst the fake maps is one that leads to a real treasure, and that the "dummies" were a means of protecting it. Therefore, if he kept making Smee dig – he will get his treasure. Tinker Bell in the meanwhile is held captive inside a lantern on Hook's desk in his cabin, and Roxas has to wait until Smee and Hook leave before he can release her. Done with that, Roxas turns away in order to return to his mission, only to be stopped by Tinker Bell; the fairy flying right up to his face induces a momentary vision of the boy in red, which makes Roxas stay with Tinker Bell for a while longer. They discover the map pieces Hook no longer had interest in, and Tinker Bell helps Roxas fly once more so he could look into the spots marked on the maps. Roxas collects the rest of the pieces from across the ship and digs at the appointed spots, only to find no Heartless. He realizes Hook was the one who drew the Heartless and he tracks him down, and true enough, the Heartless Hook dug up was the Phantomtail Roxas was sent to exterminate. Pete appears just as Roxas leaves again and reaches the conclusion that if despite how much Hook has been digging, there aren't Heartless nearby – someone must've been taking them out. Pete then decides to turn to his final resort – offering the Captain a real treasure to get greedy over, for him to summon a Heartless to fit. The final battle on Neverland takes place on Day 301, where instantly upon arrival Tinker Bell rushes to Roxas's side and grants him flight in order for him to reach Hook and Smee. The two are digging up the "treasure" buried where the last map they have left led to. True to Captain Hook's suspicions, the final map led them to true riches in the shape of a decorated treasure chest filled with valuables and several weapons made of solid gold. Hook's greed grows and is absorbed as Darkness into the treasure, giving birth to the skeletal dragon Heartless fittingly named Ruler of the Sky. Hook and Smee run away, thus clearing the stage for Pete to make his entrance. Enraged at Roxas's interference with his plans once more after what happened between them in Agrabah, he commands the Ruler of the Sky to attack Roxas. After a long and grueling aerial battle, the Ruler of the Sky is defeated and its captured Heart – released, but not before the beast crashes into Hook's ship and destroys it, much to Tinker Bell's amusement. Pete, defeated and enraged, escapes the scene, and Roxas is free to RTC from Neverland. Gallery 2724081d_htf_imgcache_6659.jpeg|The entrance to Never Land skull_rock_1280_x_960.jpg|Skull Rock arbol_magico.jpg|Pixie Hollow neverland_1024.jpg|The map of Never Land neverland.jpg|Peter Pan and Tinker Bell in Mermaid Lagoon Neverland KH.png|Never Land in ''Kingdom Hearts Neverland KHBBS.png|Never Land in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 4343614961_1de30e2fb0.jpg|Never Land in Jake and the Never Land Pirates 95524_full.jpg peterpan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1719.jpg es:El País de Nunca Jamás Category:Locations Category:Peter Pan locations Category:Islands Category:Peter Pan Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations